Planet Vegeta Sagas
by FireyTenshi
Summary: The darkest day of Saiyan history has come. And now comes the most horrifying adventure on escaping a monster. Includes the point of views of King Vegeta, Chibi Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Fasha, and Bardock. Epic sagas on the Saiyan race in war with Freiza.
1. The Tuffle Planet Prologue

**Planet Vegeta - Sagas**

By - Flame-Washu(Vinny!)

M - Intense contents of; Rape, Sensuality, Drama, Action (Blood), Violence, Strong Language, and Agonization. Also contains Hentai, Yaoi, and rageous Sexual acts. Adults permitted only.

_Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I however authored this story. I again give upon my creative secrets of the unknown states of Dragon Ball. Characterized Sagas are First Person. Be Aware of the name above the saga is the one speaking mentally. Enjoy! Read and Review._

The Tuffle Planet

The Fiery, reddish orb stood in peace as a great sense of hushness filled the air. Space was lushed around of quietness, as nothing had to be feared. There but lived a naughty race known as the Saiyans. The race was inferred as the greatest fighters of just bloodlust. They fought becaused they enjoyed it, they were born with that trait, nothing could stand in thier way.

The Tuffles, lived upon a bluish and technological lifestyle and gave in harmony giving themselves rewards of highly genetical equipment. Syaro was the Tuffle leader, biological father of Dr. Myuu's Baby. He gathered sight of incompetence, the rage of bulbing blasts, slammed into all of the quieted cities into physical distraction. Syaro, personally under siege of the gate crashers. As told, he grabbed his troop and started firing the under-dark enemies. Gun-blasts felt almost as they were nothing, the saiyans continued to thrash the cities. Ignoring the destructive level of the tuffles gun-blasts. They rage on.

The tuffles were out of options, the last thing they did, was to give up to the merciless saiyans. The Saiyans almost felt a little more force coming from the Tuffles. They may have gave up, but the disbothered race would not go out without trying. The back and forth attacks came unrestingly, the Saiyans have caught an intimate sight of thier last resort. The planets moon.

The light that is sheding mysterious power upon the Saiyans, they started to move thier form incidentally. Thier tails throbbed, and thier bodies crypted upon a large mass. The brown fur of thier hair spreaded upon themselves, and they grew into striking heights. They gained total invincibility to the Tuffles. They crushed them as they were needless bugs. Smashing around the planet causing it to turn red due to the lives being physically thrashed, and splattering thier gore.

The Saiyans have won thier insights upon the race, leaving horrid marks. The moon faded, then the saiyans faded from thier Incredible Oozaru form to thier normal size. Most male saiyans were big in size, and the few Saiyan women were small in size, but thier speed were amazing. The destroyed cities, and banged up bodies stared back at the heartless saiyans. They laughed and partied at the same spot thier victory was confirmed. The price of the planet was overwhelming, the saiyans recieved quite the jackpot. With all the left technology untouched, the saiyans could profit and become a stronger society. Even in that, they would never stop fighting. It's what they loved to do. Thier night of destruction prolonged until morning. They woke into the sight of thier arriving ships, to take them back to thier home.


	2. King Vegeta

King Vegeta

The ships arrived in still utter celebration. The gain they made will come far. Escaping any bad overcomes in the future. There they were to claim thier prize, they were all susceptible as saiyans upon thier descendants. The head saiyan would naturalize the record into scripts. Then the saiyans would wait for the next assignment.

I was waiting on my throne for him to arrive, he was coming slowly, I could feel it. My royal blood was a surpassion upon noticing even sensually that a monster was taking over. I was in fact the youngest king ever on Vegeta. It was only natural that I had powers that could succumb the rest of them, but sadly my bloodline was dying out. My wife killed on an assault on planet Girannys. My son was just born from the night before she left me. Saying she could defeat the Girannys', I wanted to stop her. Her beautiful eyes trusted right into mine, the last expression, left me loveless. But when my beautiful son was born, I felt hope.

"Lord Frieza" I said bowing down to the short menace. He stared blankly, as I've done something incompetent. I almost sweated, I was powerful but the lizard had sudden death attacks at times. He began to laugh, "Well, Vegeta...It seems you have surprised me again don't you think? This success should be notified." He said continously laughing, but not evily. I held myself up smiling faintfully. The lizard was disgusting upon words, I would bleed myself to death rather than looking at his mug. I walked after him, showing me to his gigantic ship. We were carried to his planet to get the assaults that were successed and get them recorded every time. I closed the light out of my royal aisle, and entered his ship.

We arrived to the planet, it was an empty one, but all there was was his enourmous domain. Colors of stripped brown, and white. Miasmic bubbles that were frozed around the place. Then there were crash cushions in front of the entrance, that welcomed honored inhabitants who were given to Frieza. The scary part was, what if Frieza managed to ensnare the Saiyans, oh how devastated my entire family would be. We descended upon the lords management center. I had to bow the entire time they were doing the recordation process, It hurt my back alot. Sure I was thankful that they were lifting our rank, but sure that I dont have to...ow! When they were completed with it, I was left to go on the Saiyan return ship. I faithfully was returned home, without being follwed by the disgusting lizard.

Returning home, I was out of tasks and was left motionless. So I decided to go up to the nursery placed my Frieza's workmen in the upper mountains. He only wanted us to evolve so that more of us could do his tormenting jobs, they were sometimes easy, but tiring to us because we were doing his missions frequently. The elevating system scrolled me up into the nursery, and there were about fifty saiyans in nursing care. Solence the Planet nurse waited there for me by my son Vegeta as if she knew I was coming. I walked closer to the glass shield, letting my cape fly a little bit. I stared deeply in my son, he was not a cryer. My haircut, my attitude, and my body all formed into a lighter more delicate being. I brushed my moustache and smiled. The baby was my most important love now, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him to the hands of anyone ruthless.

I returned to the Saiyan quarters, finding little Raditz running around with Turles. Raditz was Bardocks son. He was my loyal companion, he was just a troop leader but were definitely friends. When were young delinquents, we would go up into the mountains and fool around passionately, his intensify facial expressions left me speechless sometimes. We always had a chance to get to know eachother a little more when we had. Turles was a quiet one, dangerous kid though. He always had a problem with another Saiyan. I planned to let him alone, he was just getting more trouble making. The young saiyans danced around saying hello and bowing to me, I smiled and waved my hand. "Hey King! I was wondering if you knew if Frieza isn't going to be around for a while? This progression package is painful" Raditz whined. His hair getting longer and longer by the month waved around in hopeful excitement. I laughed silently to myself, hoping the same thing. "I hope so, son. He should be pushed away a little longer now that we finished one of the highest ranking mission just recently." I explained to the boy. Jumping up and down he screamed out "Awesome, hey Turles do wanna see how Vegeta is doing??" He asked looking over to thier King making sure I accepted. I nodded and walked away. The playful saiyans flew rapidly up to the nursing area.

I knew why Raditz wanted to see him, being six years older than my boy, he was the closest to any saiyan love he can have. Because he was so gentle and drawn to me all the time, every time I asked him to do something for me, he would blush intensely. I loved him as much as he did, only that of his father gave more of a connection. When my boy is older he can understand the strangely natural Saiyan male love. Looking at Turles' mother Werone, I gave her an upward spiritual send-off. I could sense the longly time we had before Frieza would return with more missions. "Hello, there. I was wondering if you knew where Bardock was?" I asked for the missing second-class. Werone pointed silently, her spiky hair moved wavely. She was a sight, I've always wondered who she mated to get her son. I always saw her alone. Well sometimes, Female Saiyans could reach loneliness and are able to produce thier own children. Werone was a sexy delinquent and was a skilled fighter, she always fought with a knife in her mouth using it when she desires. I then waved to her answer and left for the Western part of the red lighted mountains.

There I was, outside of his quarter. He was alone minding his own buisness training with his fast moving arms. He had the fastest punching speed out of all the rest of us. I stared at him, still gazing upon his scar, I had never known where he got it. Oh, if it was Frieza..so help me god..."Hey you!" Bardock discontinued his training and called out to me. I was embarassed standing outside his dor like this, I'm the King what would he think that I would need him for. He opened his door for me and smiled excitedly for me. I rubbed the back of my head in utter embarassment. I stepped in his little shack. It was clean, pictures of his son, and his harpy. His mate left him years ago, she's among us somewhere but never wanted to see Bardock again because he kept leaving her on missions. Well, damn it wasn't his fault. He tried hard to stay with her but was disrupted by Frieza. Luckily Bardock was able to keep his son. Bardock looked as he came out of the shower, dressed in training spandex, and his scouter was on his end table. He was a green net, In which he wore the green armor. The royal net would wear anchor's armor, which was white and red with a rich white cape. The sophisicated saiyan then sat on his porter bed. Then he invited me over.

I smiled at my old friend in shock. "King. I can't stand this, we are living under terrible fear under the lord. I never know if he's going to take our children hostage if we decline his orders." He said almost falling out of trying to keep on with Frieza's blank plans. "First, call me Vegeta. Second, I thought we knew what to do. We have to stay on with this nightmare until we think we are ready to turn on the evil lord. But with that it's not even that hard given' the tasks, he gave us. It's not all that difficult." I explained consoling him, nearly rubbing his back. The scarred saiyan tearfully regained himself. He laid himself on the porter with his head resting on his hands. I stayed up and gazed upon the carefree like boy. "Remember that time, we made love. Then Frieza's ship suddenly came out of nowhere, and the entire planet went haywire. He emerged from the ship, and said.."All right you monkeys! You are all enslaved by me now. If you try to pass me you will regret it!!" He then took all of us one by one to staple us in his orders. We knew his power was unconcievable. But we tried to runaway, but only got captured in later time, remember that?" He asked grabbing grain weeds and chewing on them. I smiled and frowned at the memory, yet it was our first time together. Then Frieza came and ruined not only that, but our entire race.

"I remember, but you have to think about all the time we could use now, before the lizard comes again." I told him. The boy hesitantly looked over to me to see I was still gazing at him. He smiled and created a gravitational force that brought me closer to his face. I gave-in to the force, and locked our lips together. He laid there sweetly allowing me to dominate over him. Our tounges met and fought desperately. Our sparks were revealing the beautitude of our kiss. My tounge thirsted Bardock, I wanted him so bad right now. I let my kiss flitter, I then stroked his scar gently. He shuddered and pulled me in closer. I lushed his spiky hair. Then I moved down off of his paradised lips, and nipped slightly at his neck. He showed me he enjoyed by moaning loudly. With his far out shadowed tone of his skin, I moved to his nipple and started to lick it. Teasing him, I sucked on it until it was rock hard. He was madly overwhelmed by my teasing. I stroked his his finely cut abdomen, and then I saw his aching member bulge through his spandex pants.

I looked with envy, he had fallen right before me. I stroked his fine dick from the outside of his tight pants. He moaned from the close teasing, he was already bound to cum inside the pants. I was so thrilled, excited, and I could see that in his eyes too. This was my last chance to be with my mate, I wouldn't waste it. Then I slowly pulled the pants that were painfully imprisoning his saiyanhood, releasing his erected dick. I nudged my face on his abs, teasing him more. Bardock then got pleasely impatient, I finally moved down to lick the tip of the perfected cock. He moaned so loud it tempted me to make him scream more, so I took him in my mouth moving it up and down softly, my wet mouth possesed his member. I loved his taste, I can never forget it. I made a faster rythym until it was sync with his slightly arching back. The scarred saiyan was about to free himself of the seed he had waited to give me. I continued slowly, because I didn't want him to finish just yet. I freed him from my mouth, and I gazed upon Bardock seeing that his eyes were filled with enthusiasm.

He got up from his bed, completely ununiformed, I wanted him now, I jumped to hug him, our yearning bodies thriving for eachother. I then spun him around and made him bend, softly I was fronting him, slowly inserting my dick inside his ass. I gave one thrust to him first, hearing the consented saiyan moan in pain, I gave another push inside his walls of heat, I felt like I was in a heaven beyond that of a King's fit. I wanted this more than anything, I kept bouncing him as if he was my pet, he was so calm but moaned slightly everytime I gave in. I grasped his hips and advised them to writhe against my enjoying dick. I went faster moaning that of my crazed climax, I leant down on him, as my cum blasted inside of my young saiyan. We both moaned, that he came too due to our passionate performance. I breathed hard, he fell onto the bed on his stomach smiling vigorously. My devotion to him was complete, my heart felt safe along with Bardock. The taste of his flesh inside of me, I don't know what to say to myself. It was complete bliss, nothing can overcome this moment to me.

"Bardock, I can never repay you for this." I said revealing the most brightest uncontrolable smile on my face. He picked himself up from the bed, looking into my eyes. "It wasn't only your pleasure..." He said to me smiling sweetly. The bond I have shared with him is soon coming to an end. Rarely do we let ourselves interact in front of eachother, it was an illegal act for two saiyans from two far different classes to be together. Even that rule was not allowed to go by me, if i had the chance I would change it for us. "This time, Freiza's going to pay! After all he did to our planet's reputation, he won't know what hit him!" Bardock said to me with a clenched fist, still blushing from my play. I asked him with a finger over his overactive mouth, "This is not to be told to anyone." I said with a whisper, and moved my finger.

As I later cuddled and chatted with him for a few minutes, I then dressed and stood outside his quarter. "I hope to see you again, Bardock!" I told him boldly, I wanted to shed with tears, but I hoped I can save the water works for when I'm alone. I waved at him as I flew down from the shack, and the red mountains, and the bloodlight sky broke connective distance between me and my mate. He waved, with his tears falling from the mountain side, evaporated for air as I breathed it.

My attachment with Bardock, was an infatuation that I thought that we were always so close, too close. But it never stopped me from taking him in my arms just once. We were once again bound to move on with our lives. I clenched my feelings and crossed the last path between me and him.

Passing the area where Raditzuu and Tullece were hanging out by Werone, I came across the nursery room again. I planned to have another glimpse of my son. I cared about him so much that I was already an over-protective father.

The white stars danced under the dark seed that was our moon, the moon that had a rage against everything in sight as once rumored. I had a certain connection with that moon, our souls were thrashed. I had everything I've ever known now under the damned eye of a tyrant. But it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I dropped in the nursery again, Solence was waiting by another saiyan baby who was playfully tickling him. I smiled at caught sight of my beautiful sleeping son. "Vegeta, my son. I have a lot to tell you" I began with my son, even though he was sleeping. I knew that spirtually he could hear perfectly. "You are a prince, a prince of one of the most strongest race known to man-kind. We are now in a trance, where all normal rowdy saiyan lives are now imprisoned with a monster named Freiza. He's a horrible monster I don't mean to scare you, you won't have to be. I'll be here to protect you until I know you'll be ready to take passes with him. But with all power I have to tell you, your future is still bright and heavy with obstacles. You have the strength to succumb it all. I know that you can understand me, it's all going to be right outside waiting for you."


	3. Chibi Vegeta

Chibi Vegeta

In the next ten years, the child prince has grown. He was now a capable strong warrior. At ten years old, things were still a little difficult for his time. Freiza's Progression Package had expanded dramatically over the years. Hundreds of saiyans failed at the missions and died anyway under Freiza's hands. All the saiyans worked hard, now in even more fear, things have slightly changed. Freiza was beggining to become more and more impatient.

The sky has lightened since Freiza sended more troops to conquer our tribes. The light in the sky resembled "Disappearance" or "Evanesce", and it was unappealing and dangerously showing our fate. Even the moon faded its glory, it has not been watching over us for a long time now. Now the strips of the sky was bleeding with bright pink and blushes of grass green. The mountains remained thier positions, and the royal grounds were beggining to be under siege by the tyrannical lord himself, Freiza.

I had not tried to think about the follow-ups of the damn monster, he was just a evil lizard, no not just an evil lizard. He was "the" most evil creature that had ever breathed in the universe. I was forced to take information to planet Dimoragan' and they sent a henchman to follow me and making sure I did everything right. Then when I finally was able to reach the final part of my destination, they had whipped me because I was a few minutes late. I came home devastated at my failure, and Freiza came into my bedroom, and threatened to kill my father if I continued to be faulty.

For my father, anything I would do that would cause; torture, pain, suffering, and even to take my own life. I would only do those things for my father. My young age was frightening in ways, as if I would die before I was an adult. But I have come to be used to the strict mass of pain, but never will anyone destroy my name; "Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans." It was my duty, to stay strong, and it was my destiny to overcome that of the rest of my race. As the planet rested, overworked, and overfought, I had stared out onto the small sea siding my planet, as the sparkles of the moon spread itself with it's lucious light. The dark of night, and the dark of day; it was the effect of Freiza's uneeded disturbance of the planet. I hated this so bad! I just want to leave. But I can't, I just can't do it. I will automatically be hunted down and be completely enslaved or be killed.

I slipped on my saiyan boots, and royal saiyan armor, with the awesome cap attached to it. I had a chance to speak with my dad alone. Then the sky was filled in ships, I never had any idea why it was like that. As if the ships were able to escape from Freiza with no sweat. The loud zooms of the ships were flashing thorought the sky leaving the planet, I almost got upset to that, like I was missing out on something. Damn racers probably, no one leaves me behind!

I had an appointment with my father for later, but first Freiza had already beat my father for my attention. I have a strange appointment with the tyrant, as frankly as this sounds, but a disgusted shiver went up my spine. Just even thinking that I have to show my face to the lizard, I nearly wanted to stab my arm, rather than be in the company of Freiza.

Arriving over at the domain area, there were hundreds of henchmen waiting around the giant ship. If I had the chance to take em' all out at once, I would. Arriving before the first henchman was standing, I was not allowed to fly right into the ship, I had to walk with an annoying etiquette. I walked confidently, I hope that Freiza wont completely like freak out on me or something, now that's scary, even for me. I walked into the ship, staring at the dark empty walls, with the gold and white miasmic tiles. I entered the tyrant's office, he was standing and looking at the window scene in front of him. The brightened red was still an effect of the monster, not even him knowing that it was his fault. I bowed down to wait for him to call for him.

"Good evening, prince Vegeta." He cockly, I stayed down. He never wanted us to respond unless he asks a direct question. He turned around to view my form. He was always disgusted with me, thought I was an annoying monkey bastard. Zarbon and Dodoria were now entering the room, god I hate them. Frieza looked at me with a stern look, I looked forward at the enemies, keeping my ki compressed, tried to show no expression, and forced my thoughts into respecting Freiza. "Now, Vegeta. I have an assignment for you, I want you to escort my henchmen to your father's quarters. The King and myself made a bet. And these henchmen have his information. Now Vegeta, you must do as I say, or there will be consequences!" He then yelled. He called in the desired henchmen, and they were revolting. One looked like the human form of a chameleon, and the other looked scrawny. I laughed in my head saying "fuck this." I then turned around calling for the idiotic henchmen to follow me back to the palace.

I wonder what they need my father for anyway, they look so beatable, why can I just kill them and get it over with. They looked at my tail the whole time walking down the halls of Freiza's ship. "Hey monkey boy! can you walk any faster! ha." The lizard looking one chuckled, "Yeah, we ain't got all day prince fucker!" The other one called. I ignored picking up my pace. Damn, I was so agitated. They were annoying me the whole time, how dare them talk to me this way. "If I could kill you right now, I would. You are a real dick, kid!" Thr scrawny one yelled again. "That's it" I screamed out, I pulled out my hand and blasted them both into smithereens, there screaming forms yelled out to me with regret. I finished them off in one blow. I laughed, "Don't mess with the prince!" I then walked forward to my fathers quarters, I wanted to see him alone anyway. No way am I going to let a couple of idiots get a chance to speak to my dear father.

As I arrived to the palace area, there was my father, looking out the windows of the flying ships off to other planets. I walked to him, standing by his side. He looked over at me giving a pleased look on his face. "Vegeta, someday you will be the strongest saiyan in the universe." he said to me instantly, I looked over gasping, then looking back out the window and smirking to his delightful statement. "Those ships are headed to distant galaxies, from the day we are born, we saiyans are examined for our power and leadership." He began. I listened closely to what my father was saying, I wanted to know why the ships were heading off to some other quadrant of the universe.

"The weakest of our people are sent to planets far away where they make no threats to our enemies." He said looking at me with a smile. I chuckled and smirked again. "Ha, good bye, pests." I said, He took upon his words further. "Vegeta, you come from a strong bloodline and you possess the potential power to join the super elites of all saiyans. Never forget where you come from, and train very hard my son. Because, if you've proven yourself worthy, perhaps someday you will become a super saiyan!" He said with a clenching fist. He was so excited for me. I had my mouth wide open. The super saiyan form was a legendary form accessed by a saiyan that trains to thier limit when thier power is flushed into ascension. I was thrilled by my father's words.

Later, I was called to Freiza's office again that day. I knew what it was for, he's just gonna yell at me for disobeying his orders. That all he would do was make my life a living hell. I hated it, but I always got through it. There I was only worried if I took it too far, I must've overdone it. It was logical enough when he said "There will be consequences." I shouldnt've messed up the entire order. I walked in the office shivering from his unusual cold temperature surrounding the room. He stood staring at the window again, with his hands resting on his back. "Vegeta, you have really disappointed me now! How many times have I told you not to screw things up!?" He yelled furiously. I was stuttering, I was trembling. He has never got this so upset, well at least not with me. The cold air went through me, the possessive aura he had over me, I was going to faint.

The next moment I was thrown into a dark room, stripped of my royal uniform, and was given spandex to wear, I guess I was not allowed to wear respected armor. I was crying myself apart, the darkness of the room was hollering at me, telling me that I was a fool. I got up from the cold and hard floor below me, and yelled. "Damn you!!" I was so alone, for hours I stayed in there, i have not fallen asleep. I was hysterical, my body was falling apart. The scream of my voice was not being heard. My emotions got the best of me. Freiza will not get away with this. My father will take him out! but what if he could'nt, he probably dosent even know. I screamed do loud I thought that I was going to die.

The next hour, my eyes half closed, I stared at the bed that was on the side. I did'nt want to touch anything of that freaks' ownings. He was a tormenting devil. How much more could I even talk about how much I hate him. Then the monster walked in the room staring at my cold body. His face was covered in shade. Oh shit, what was he going to do to me, kill me, throw me away from my own home planet? It was all so mind boggling. He came torwards me with the most satanic expression on his face. He grabbed me by my sensitive tail, and threw me at the bed. I rolled over from the side to be backed up against the wall. He grabbed the back of my shirt and placed me before him. What was he doing, I was blind and helpless, like a dream of fight but you can't do anything to protect yourself. At least before the nightmare attempts to kill you, you wake up and you are safe. But, I think now I will be a fallen victim.

..."So," Freiza smirked, "how does this feel to you Vegeta? Feel painful, horrible, make you want to throw up? This is what you get for disobeying my orders."

I was laying on my stomach, crying into the pillows as the lizard above thrusted deeply inside of me. I was in ki restraints. I could'nt do anything for my battered and torn body, just wait. But the pain was unbearable and I soon felt myself lose conciousness, falling into the deep pool of shame and despair. "S-Stop...please..." I mumbled right before I faded away. - LMK

Dead inside, I bauled, squeezing my wrist for my own personal punishment. As I stared at the bright red sky, escaping the monster's grasp, I was allowed to exile. What was it? I had been raped. Oh i could just die... That was my undeserved punishment. I could'nt breathe. I tried to forget the whole experience, and as soon as it dissapeared from my cursed mind. I walked away from the mountains and surfed the coast.

I was walking for hours until I fell in the dirt, so hungry and thirsty. And I smelled of Freiza's rancid scent. Then I heard footsteps clamping in the dirt. Then above me, was Raditz. "Raditz! I need..your help." I said faintly. The Saiyan helped me up and brushed the dirt off my spandex. Freiza had taken them away from me, showing that I was not worthy of a royal group. What would my father say? "Hey Vegeta! Your dad wants you, it's been a whole day since he last saw you. He must miss you." He said smiling as if life for him was a bliss. Of course life was easy for him, I stand out more than other saiyans, causing the lizard to torment me more. "Raditz...I was...raped." I said crying and falling to the ground again. He gasped and picked me up to carry me to my home.

My mouth was dry, and my blood was freezing. But when Raditz took me in his arms, it warmed me. I wanted to get away from this whole nightmare. I have to rest now though, but when I am revived from the assault, Freiza's going to pay! I don't exactly know how. But that monster will take the manage points upside of his dark realm. The whole idea was maddening, Freiza is holding the entire planet captive, If we all failed he could'nt personally punish us. Except me, I was slaughtered and at the knee's of the one we all despise.

When we arrived, Raditz set me down at the hall. My father staring back at me in surprise as he lifted his head from his fist. He got up slowly walking torward me. I did the same, and then we ran to hug eachother, I was safe now. Crying hysterically, I needed to be safe from that terrible bastard. I did'nt want to tell him what happened, because I did'nt want him asking why did'nt I do anything about. I could, but I was holded to be unable to move. I melted into my father, the warmth of his arms, like I wanted the hug to last forever. My father was there? Was he really?

Raditz waved me and my dad goodbye, we returned the favor, and flew up into our quarters on the upper mountains. Walking through the slowly withering world, I wanted to die right then and there with my father. I was tired, and about to throw up or something. But I knew that if I would be able to sleep once again; these inner pains would go away. As we walked in the small room, with the windows covered in beautiful red curtains that tinted the room. I looked at the bed on the side, and dived in it playfully. I gently rubbed the sheets below me, as if I was swimming in them. "Son? Are you okay?" My father asked me. I smiled faintly, lying sweetly. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just a long and hard day."

"Oh." He smiled to me, his beard following his mouth rythym. I smiled and closed my eyes. He then laid right beside me, holding me closely. I loved my father so much, i don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him. The chemical reaction between my father and me, was so strong I couldn't breathe. The husky scent he involved. And the dark comfort he provided. That was it. Take me away...

The next morning, I opened my eyes to the troubled world again. The light slamming through the curtains were more light than usual. Then I moved my fully redeemed body, and moved across the room. My father was probably out doing some buisness. I stared blankly, looking into the mirror before me. I was okay, the dirty wrongs were gone. I can go on, the next I will face Freiza, I can be like I was before I messed up on that mission. I redressed into my spandex. Man, i missed my old outfit, maybe I could earn it back.

Walking back out to the bright maroon aura, I yawned. Then I saw a few henchmen lounging on the coast below me. The walls of stone suddenly felt like they were closing in on me. So I started to run, getting away from the certain imprisonment. When I jumped from the mountains, I rushed into the royal halls, fast enough that my wrapped tail actually unwrapped itself to fly behind me. He was'nt exactly there, I then thought he would be at Freiza's service, but not as I hoped. I was worried that the whole situation would be freed from secretation. Then I ran to the area of Freiza's space ship. Walked slowly again, I entered the enourmous ship, with a certain fear that was invading me. I walked into the room where Freiza usually stands.

My father was bowing down after the mighty lord himself. With Freiza's usual pose, he was talking distinctively. "...And if this continues, your son or yourself will be removed from your own precious little planet. Or even worse, killed." He said with anger, I backed down in shock, Oh shit what was going on? What had he found out. I started to feel sickness passing through my gut. So scared, that I could runaway and never show my face again. I stared at my squirming father, so withholded in fear, he was tryin hard what to think and say. Was this the end?, had we failed and went too far with disobeying him? No it's all my fault! I don't want this anymore, I ran out out of the ship, ignoring the rules I had to follow, no one tried to stop me, which was good.

"Of course, my lord. We will change this behavior" My father said. He got up from the paining pose and left the room. Freiza halted him, He stopped, and shuddering. "Give me little Vegeta." He said. The strangest voice that could make a simple person have a seizure. My father was ready to blast him, but he nodded and left the ship in confused act.

I was riding the air across the burning sea. I was shedding with tears, and the planet was beggining to rush. Freiza appearing above me staring back down at me as if he was going to do something I would never be able to accept. I could scream, and whats worst is that I could drown myself right now. Is that all i could think about, is taking myself down? I won't, instead I would be able to defeat freiza one day. But now, I was defenseless. The sky began to turn in a screaming wind.

Hours later, I returned to the royal halls. My father was still not there. Could he still be with Freiza? I would have to check again. Beats me, I was roaming all day. Plus I think it would be safer to be home today. Waiting on the bed, I sobbed and started to squirm with impatience. Oh my gosh! where was he. I then began to yell, I could not take in my father's absence. I wanted him now! Then it hit me; Freiza, oh! if you so lay a finger on my beloved father! I swear!

At chronical midnight, I had awoken, hoping my father would have already appeared. The soaring red in the dark, that beamed through the windows, was brutal. I gave in fear once again. My small body lifting itself from the comfortable porter, I reached weakly over to my boots, I thought that my body would give out on me. I slipped on the boots and headed out the broken wet doors again. The halls again leading over to the burning sea, I wanted the ability to hit myself up against the shore like that, I don't know why but I did. The King of Saiyans was missing from my heart, I almost felt completely vulnerable without his caressing of my cheek, and his consoling words. And even the power which guarded me at all times when he was around me. This weakness is terrifying to fall into, I knew that someday I would have to overcome the constant need for my father.

Arriving into the eerie grounds of Freiza's ship, I downed my ki, and strained any pride left within me. Otherwise what would I be cocky about anyway. Entering the halls again, Zarbon was trailing down before me. I shuddered, he came across me and gave me an evil smirk. "Young prince, don't you think it's a bit late for you to be roaming these halls." he asked me. I stared conciously at the blue-green alien. I did'nt answer instead I looked down, and frowned. I did'nt want him to stay and chat with me, just leave already.

"Where is my father?" I asked with assertion, nearly shocking Zarbon. My brows drawing together and my raspy voice gave in the most demanding sequence. My fist was rising. I was going to scream it again, if he does'nt answer in the next few seconds. "I said! Where the hell is my father!? answer me!" There I went again, with the energy I did'nt think I had earlier, i don't know where this power came from.

He stopped looking at me so frightened, and started to chuckle. "Your father's fine. But if you must know exactly what's going on, he is in a restraining order with Freiza." He said so carelessly, then he spun his head around making the green braids to rest upon his shoulder. I settled myself beleiving the freak. After all, we have been denying freiza's orders lately, but I hope my father will be free from the hold soon. But, I had to see him, just to know if his face is still fresh in my memories. I ran pass Zarbon and ran deeper in the halls. It seemed as if the walls were beginning to enlarge and extend in duration, that made it feel as if I would never be able to reach my father in time.

I opened my eyes, fainted from a seizure. The never ending halls was my head falling into an unlimited stop. My beautiful father, was right before me, I brushed my fingers onto his beard, and he giggled. I hugged him closely to me, whining and moaning flashing through the horrible illusions I endured just to get to him. I had percieved him, but the efforts weren't real, but why not. I could feel all of it. I looked over to the right of the bed, and I saw my royal uniform stacked and ready to wear. "Wait! how di..." I began to ask, puzzled on how I could've gotten those back.

"Me and Freiza are on a very long series of agreements, this was one of them." He explained. That attack, that Freiza had inflicted inside of me, did he know? It was the most revolting hour of my life, If my father knew that I was raped, he'd kill Freiza in a second. But I did'nt want him to know because I thought it'd fail me as a saiyan, the masters of rebellion. I loved my father, that's all I could say for now that of the blinding rays of Vegeta's sun blast my body and eyes.

Suddenly I felt cold, I knew it was hot out, but somehow I was not taking in any heat. A chill invaded my body, then I started to curl up. My tail started to shiver as well, I must have that temporary sickness that Saiyan bodies recieve opposite reactions to things that of normal. Dad filled up the bathtub with steaming hot water and bubbles for me, this was the only way to reverse the opposite temperature of my body, so I smiled and giggled as he took care of me. I walked over to the bathtub creating a really strong light shock sense through the air. A light shock was one of my favorite inner feelings, that of moments you don't want to end. Also aside of this was innoscence.

I removed my spandex, revealing my in-progress muscles. I could tell that my father was proud that I was gaining strength that surpass earlier saiyans at my age, of course because I was a prince. My dad picked me up and gently set me into the tub, I quickly was covered in goosebumps, from the relaxitive feeling that searched my body. He washed my spiky hair with his bold hands, but then he told himself he could use a little wash too. He then smiled and removed his clothes and placed them in the washing area. I blushed a moment, without control, He was a perfect form. His length was perfect, his muscles were tight, and his tail was way too furry, which resembled pure maturity. I gazed upon him the entire time, as he dipped himself in the fine hot waters of the bath. I then cuddled up to him, father blushed at that, I smiled so sweetly at him. It was strange, but I began to create a strong affection torwards my father. My hands searching under the water, I came across his penis. I began to stroke it gently for him. He started to become stiff and erect. I then pumped him under the water, feeling his tenderness in my hands I moved gently, which turned to rapid working of his dick. He blushed burningly. I continued to do so, until he halted me telling me I should stop.

He washed my hair again, and scrubbed my back, although I could've done that with my tail, but I definitely wanted him to do it. When we were finished, and he walked out, I whined as I came out too. I walked over to his body with my dripping form. I knelt down and began to caress my father within my moist mouth. He moaned in horror, because it was strictly wrong for us to be doing this. No, it was my fault, I wanted this. So then I will finish. I pushed my head back and forth onto his flaming cock, Then I began to bouce upon his thrusting forth my head. My eyes were closed, framed in sadness, but with the feeling of pleasure. He was so juicy, I sucked hard on my creator, He moaned internally showing me he now gave unto my actions. I grabbed the seption and began to move my head faster. He then grabbed my head gently caressing my cheek as I fed upon his dick. He was flowing now, I could feel it surging against me. As I made sure I kept repeating the redensity of my mouth pulling his seed right into my mouth. He grunted as his beautiful sparkles of his cum went down my throat. I swallowed and looked up at my father who was frowning pleasurably.

When he was dressed in his royal uniform, I dressed just in spandex, the sickness I have will become worse if I wear any heavy equipment. I began to be riddled with shame, why had I seduced my own father, and swallow his seed. My thoughts were broken with his unsettled voice. "Son! I have appointments to attend, now I want you to stay here and rest." He said with a tried smile and left the quarter making sure the door was closed and locked tight, so no one would try to break in and hurt me with my current vulnerability.

I thought again. Replaying my actions in my head, I love my father but enough to take him in innapropiate actions? I began to fall asleep in the silky bed, as the spinning thoughts dizzied me. I twisted inside a dream...

_It was raining, and there was blood all over me. I was on a strange world which I never even got an inference from. There were blue lightning with yellow strips of bolts. The thunder that surged through the ground shook me, the surroundings dug into me as a storm of everything I would ever have known turned against me. I began to hear myself scream distinctively, like I was mad about something I wasn't even aware of. It felt like I had a rage that wouldn't rest what was going on? _

Then suddenly my vision was blinded, even through my locked eyelids. A solaric flare beating me, as I woke again coughing up blood. I was in serious pain, I don't know why, what could be causing it? I felt as if I was drained of all my energy, there was nothing that could make me move an inch. The chill feeling was gone, but I had no movement advantage. Gosh, I already can't wait for my dad to come back to warm me again. But, only now; I wanted him only.

Hours later, I stared at the large view outside the loose bars of my wall. The redness was so bold, I almost burned with it's beauty. My eyes half closed, I began to remove my clothes, because I was drenching in them, so I stayed under the covers and used my warm breath to console me. Then the doors open, I remained as I am considering it was my father. But it wasn't, as soon as I peeked over the blanket it was a cold form, I screamed as the lizard came over to my bed and attacked me. "No! Get away from me you monster!" I screamed louder as my naked feelings along with my body was exposed to the reigning demon took me away from my home. "Put me down! You bastard!" I angrily demanded. Freiza took me outside the room and onto the bridges. He was smiling evily. I was crying so hard when an anonymys henchman chained me to the back of Freiza's porter. He laughed at me for being in a pitiful state. I coughed blood again, why? Why was this happening? I almost lost myself a moment as I blacked out instantly.

I felt bumps and screaming as I awoke again. I was in the coldest place, in the fact that the coldness within my body returned, I flashed an image of my father to calm me. Then as I was removed from Frieza's porter, I was then thrown in a cell. Missing my clothes and my father, I was with nothing, I was completely alone. -Oh father, please help me- I thought as my eyes were shut closed as tears began to fall from them.

Later I was shivering, thinking I would fall asleep getting hypothermia. I would die within this coldness, then I looked around the other cells in the room. Most of them contained dying and dead saiyans in them, why hadn't Frieza even notice the other saiyans here. Is that what he was going to do to me, leave me here to die? I was almost falling out of myself.

I heard distinctive talking while I was curled up in a ball, feeling the cold cement floor touch my bottom. In this state, I felt vulnrable, but I was hoping that someone decided to remove me from here. I was so thirsty and hungry, but I swallowed the saliva that formed in my mouth, sooner or later it would dry up. It was Frieza, somehow I felt safe, not entirely. But, I had a feeling he was going to let me free. "Vegeta! You insolent brat! I told you not to mess up any of my orders and screw around when you want to, I swear! the next time you do crap like this I will kill your father! Do you hear me?" He yelled through the bars. I nodded. Then he opened the the door and told me to run home, he was angry, and that was a threat at my last resort. I promised myself what he wished of me, as I remember what I told myself about doing anything for my father. And that's what I will do.

I flew home as fast as I could considering I was naked. I was so ashamed and beat down to very last thread of pride i had, am I really a prince? I'm treated like dirt to anyone who crosses me. Plus; I was sick, do people really have to torture me at weakening conditions. When I reached my quarters, I had a stroke as I fell onto the bridge, my muscle felt attacked by infuriated blood. I dragged myself into the room, holding my shoulder in wich was attacked. I slammed the door behind me and fell onto the bed, screaming as loud as I could shatter the world with my cries.

King Vegeta was waiting by the hall that led to the cells, and Frieza came torwards the king. "Where is my son?" He asked contemptly. Frieza had an expression on his face that was murderous. Zarbon and Dodoria walked up behind the lord, King Vegeta groaned impatiently. Dodoria chuckled pointlessly.

"I sent him home with a threat that will finally make him do work for me." He said arrogantly, cockily, and eerily all at once. This tempted the king to choke him to death. The lord was so full of himself, but only was wrong, but he harnessed killing powers. The Lizard walked up to his top henchmen and was signaling them to follow him back to his office.

"Wait!" King Vegeta called once again, not finished with the cold-hearted monster. Frieza frozed angrily and stopped his men, then he turned around mad as ever. The lord was offended much, he had hated when people would break his exiting. "And what might that threat be?" The braver King said. He stomped his foot on the medal floor, and pulled out his fist. The fear tried hard to enter him, but was so intent to know what his situations with his son are. King Vegeta was a father like no others, his warmth, and his power. The beard was also charming to most saiyans, which drawn them to him. His capability is what made him the king in the first place.

"That, is none of your buisness you pathetic monkey. Now leave here before I get angry with you!" Frieza said with his brows merging together. King Vegeta was angrily frustrated with the lizard. He clenched harder, and his eyes burning right at the lizard.

"You will tell me right now!, or I'll..." The beautiful king charged at him slowly, Then Frieza lifted himself from the ground, and swung an intense fist and slashed the king right across the heart. He fell over to the ground, as his surroundings turned green and purplish fades. His pupils were blank, and whispered, "Ve...geta." His hands fell to the floor, his life signal lost. He lay there removed from the planet, and lost from his son. Frieza chuckled along with Zarbon and Dodoria. They left quietly as the king laid there, with half fallen tears.

I froze a moment, the floor almost disapperaed as I was falling it was only a quick moment. Also, the lightning bolt I had experienced in one of my dreams shot hrough my head, as I drained onto the bed. I was shocked from something. I looked around, dreaming of my father again as I put my clothes on, and turning up the heat of the room. I jumped under the covers thinking that my father would come home to me giving me a kiss. But for a moment I drove myself insane, revealing the red eyes saiyans would have if they completely lost themselves in anger. I then fell to the floor, breathingly heavily.

I threw up a little blood, which I fell into unconciously and I thought I was going to die, for now I kind of hoped I did, but I didn't. I would lay there screaming for my father's help, but not just him but anyone would come to help me. I cried as blood dripped from my mouth and screamed weakly. I then heard the door creak open, it was Raditz! He rushed over to my scene, and helped me into the bed. "Vegeta! Are you okay?" He said tucking me in and brushing my forehead with his warm hands. "I'm...fine" I gaped weakly, I coughed again, but fortunately I didn't cough any blood this time. Raditzzu then ran over to the side of the room and reached over to the rag that was hanging over the tubs faucet. Raditzuu ran it under the hot water that quickly fogged up the room. He came back over to me and placed the warm towel over my forehead, and kissed me over the lips accidentally.

I blushed real bad, he did as well and nervously laughed. I unexpectedly feel the sickness and the pain that dwelt within my stomach completely wear away. I almost gasped loudly. The sickness was killed as soon as he kissed me, what was the meaning of this? "Raditzuu-chan the pain was just terminated when you kissed me." I said ignoring the depths that contained in the moment. It wasn't real powerful, but it was enough to heal me vastly. I laughed a little at such a strange recovery, and I didn't feel as if my body was teasing me, I mean I actually feel cured now.

Raditzuu put his hand behind his head and smiling, He tempted me so much, but I had to ignore the certain arousing that he had given me. So I changed the subject, "So Raditzuu, what is your dad upto?" I asked not really caring about the question I had asked. But I was in fact worried about mine, Where was he, why does he always arrive at random times, I guess he can't help it. Frieza claimed all of us saiyans, no matter what rank we are in.

"He is on...planet Mevross, the one that have really weird aliens on it." The slightly older saiyan told me. Gosh, I felt so numb. I was regaining power without feeling it. I wanted to yell in happiness, Raditzuu would'nt mind, but I had to pay attention to him, after all he saved me.

"Really that's great!" I said, and escaped a laugh from the really weird aliens statement. Raditz nodded with his eyes closed that he was in joy spending time with me, I had never really understood it, but Raditzzu was always kind of drawn to me everytime I was around. But he kissed me, and it showed everything. Should I resume that moment into progress, or should I let it go? I don't know, but if so I would let him make the moves. Raditzuu was really sweet, he was strong and really good at selling the stars he was ordered to. I thought he was a talented saiyan, he also had so much to offer to people. But the best quality I found in him was that he could be feisty too, he was angry at the funniest things. I loved it!

"Hey, Vegeta-kun, what's going on with your dad? Why isn't he around to take care of you?" He asked of me, I became a litle upset at that question. "He's busy, but don't blame him, in his condition he could be piled on with orders from Frieza." I explained to him, I knew he was coming back to me, but I was a little agitated as why he wasn't there for me when I needed him most at the time. I love my father, and nothing or no one could make me change that.

Later we would play around and thrash against eachother, we were merely wrestling. Then I came over him with a smile of which of that I enjoyed us having time together. he smiled back at me, then I reached in to give him a soft kiss. Then as I thought it would be just a quick one, I leaned in further to make it more long and passionate, When I fell on him, I entered my tounge in his mouth. When he began to wrap his arms around me; I stopped, I pulled away and jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry Raditzuu, I can't" I said with a very raspy and upset voice,

I slowly walked over to the door, and opened for him. Raditz looked at me with a cute sad frown, He blinked at me and waved his tail playfully. I just couldn't stay with him any longer, there were things I had to take care of now that I'm feeling better. He got up from the bed and walked out of the quarters without saiyng word. I fell to the floor crying hysterically after that. When I cleared up I put on my royal armor and washed my face. I looked at the mirror and seen that I was redeemed, once again I can be the prince I was meant to be. I laughed and clenched my fist screaming, "I am a super saiyan!" I was ready now more than ever to take upon Frieza's little games, and turn on the freak sooner or later.

When I exited my home, I shut the door tight, knowing that it would be a long time before I can return there again. I walked across the bleeding mountains, waving my hand to Tullece who was sparring with Torra, Torra was Bardock's friend. I liked him, he was always willing to watch over me when I was a child when my father wasn't around. Walking down the steps and seeing the sea fired me a little. I stared for a moment at Vegeta's sea. I loved this planet so much, I wasn't about to give it up to the hands of Frieza. I jumped up to fly left over to the higher base of Frieza. Then I came across the second-class spaceships that contained inhabitants from Arlia, disgusting creatures they were. I always flipped them off every time I passed them. I landed upon the ship cushion where the spaceships would land so they don't crash upon a hard surface.

As I entered some henchmen greeted me with a certain scarce. I was laughing, it was about time they feared the great Vegeta. "Hey! You there! Where's my father?" I asked pointing my finger with demandence in my voice. The human-like idiot stuttered and just pointed inside the domain ship. I waved my hand saying whatever. I walked in, with a bad feeling aura crosing my body, my feet started to tremble. As I walked through the overly bright walls, I see Frieza's office up ahead. Surely I wasn't scared again was I? Well whatever is going on; I wanted to find out.

There he was, looking out that wreched window of his, seeing that our planet was kneeling before him. That's where he is wrong, he doesn't know what will hit him. I said boldly refilling myself with bravery. "Sire!" I called and knelt down to wait for his response. The cold lizard would stare silently, his face reflected from the window, he was smiling but in cast with a strange informant.

"Vegeta, you have come." He told me, He turned around facing me. "I have horrid news for you." He said with his wine glass and spinning it for play.

"Yes sire?" I asked him to tell me what is going on at the moment. If this is about my father, I just hope he is okay. I got up knowing that I had fulfilled my loyalty to him at the moment.

"Your father, he broke the rules and got himself in a little accident, he's dead, hahaha!!" He yelled at me. My pupils drowned in my eyes, and I was blank. My fists almost lost any strength in them. I began to shed tears as my legs failed me, and I fell to the ground kicking my feet and screaming as if I was going through the worst torture possible. Hearing the lizard laughing above me. He lied to me, he said only if I disobeyed again he would kill my father, but he did it anyway! I fainted for the time being until I woke up in a small bed at Frieza's healing corps.

My eyes were dry from the constant falling of my tears. The only thing I could feel was the pressure around my arm from the blood testing. I was so dead inside, just when I thought everything was going to be okay, this has to come up and kill every emotion I have. I wanted to breathe but I was controlled by my body shaking in horror. Then after a long amount of time, I was fine. Not fine that I could be happy again, but I was forced to swallow it all the pain in once more. Then Frieza walked in to greet me, oh how I was held back from attacking him, he was mine to destroy, he's dead! I almost screamed and slashed at the sight of him. Pulling the electric band from my arm, and staring at the freak deeply, so mad he was already a dead thought to me, like he was bound to die under my bare hands.

"Vegeta, I am terribly sorry for your misfortune. But you will have to let it go sooner or later. I have some assignments for you to do." He told me, surprisingly he wasn't in his porter. He decided to stand and walk over to me for a change, guess he would assume that I'd be so mad that I would charge at him. But I was smart enough not to make the same mistake my father did. -Forgive me father to think that, but I will not fail against him, Someday I will avenge you my dear father.- I thought to him.

I followed Frieza to his office, staring at him coldly without him knowing. Without his porter he seemed so much dangerous, he could turn around to kill me any moment he wanted to. I calmly stayed on his good side, with that we arrived to his domain office. The sky was rising to brightness of pink as dawn arrived, I just wanted to endure the next challenge and let the sky take care of me. "Now, you must have a companion for this mission." He said as he was filing his thoughts in his head. "Nappa! Come here please." Frieza yelled upon the halls of his ship. Then a saiyan with a little bit of hair on his head entered the room.

"Lord Frieza!" The Saiyan said entering the room, I looked as I was confused. He was big and bulky, he seemed nice though. "I want you accompany Vegeta on his mission." Frieza said trying not to let my solemence get to him, I was still so angry with him. There wasn't anything that could change that. Then the lizard faced me to throw Nappa's attention to know that I was standing here. The giant saiyan looked over to me smiling sheepishly.

"At your service, prince Vegeta." He told me bowing his head down. I smiled, finally someone who respects me for the position I am in. Not to mention the rank, I was in fact the son of King Vegeta. When I thought that I tried hard not to refer evily over to the lord. He smirked helplessly, he was too evil to even have slight sorriness for the whole happening.

"Thank you, Nappa." I said with my arms crossed, I looked over to Frieza who was still covered in that sinister smile. Nappa looked over to me with a wink, signaling that he wasn't completely loyal to the lord himself. There I felt ten times more comfortable being Nappa's partner. I gave him a slight smile telling him I agreed. He lifted up and stood firm and ready for command.

"Now, I need you to stay on track Vegeta. Otherwise you will receive even worse consequences then you did before, understand!" He called to me making a clenched face. I stood firm along with Nappa.

"Sire!" I yelled to him, he smiled strangely.

He moved his hovering porter closer to me and Nappa. He looked with caution making sure I was not fooling him, he was always suspicious of that. "Good, in your mission; I need you to ambush and plant afflicts on the planet Hinophis. It has threatened me and your planet, and you shouldn't let them get away with that. Hmhm." He chuckled. How is that funny? Wait, he was probably lying about Hinophis threatening us, they probably only threatened him. We didn't do anything to them. The little bastard is going to get something and he won't know it's coming.

"Yes my lord." Me and Nappa said to him bowing down. He snickered and turned around and didn't say another word to us. Nappa and I walked out with a few turns on our minds. The large saiyan followed me down the hall asking me a few questions that I found a bit annoying. He was incredibly eager to work with me, I was a little excited too myself. I'ts nice to know another saiyan that wasn't so intent on following up to every one of Freiza's orders. He stopped jabbering by the time we hit to take-off headquarters. We entered our pods, waving for certainty. I heard the attendants talk about something distinctively, and stared out at the black sparkle of the sky of space.

These areas didn't maintain Vegeta's skies, because they weren't officially part of Vegeta's origin. I felt really tired, it felt like everything just went by like a flash that would never end. I feel safe now somehow, everything is alright. Nappa is a good saiyan, and by my views, is also a good accomplice.

From that soft lullaby of the spaces low whistling, and the negative tint of the sky putting me to daze, and falling straight to sleep.

I knew my dreams kept screaming, but I was able to ignore dreams that I didn't want to bother me. They were mostly about Freiza, some were pleasant dreams about me being in love. Talk about only escape, my dreams were heck of alot better than being where I truly was in reality. I don't care what goes on next. it's time to set those deep, emotional feelings aside and look at what is truly getting destroyed.

As much as it hurts, I have to remember that Raditz wanted to be with me but I let him go. It was hard, but I can't allow Freiza to take that away from me like he did my father. Yes, I was aware of every move that Freiza would make. I was not that naive, it wouldn't be easy to give up every good thing that comes by for that retched monster.

But all the things I'll give up, and continue my false loyalty to Freiza. It won't have to go on if it doesn't have to. I know that at least.

It's almost over father, it's going to be over no matter what. Your death won't be in vain, I promise.


End file.
